Shameless
by Tassie Taker
Summary: Yaoi/Lemon/Smut - Just random, shameless writing. No real plot. Just a random Gratsu lemon/smut.


_A/N: Yeah so. Random Natsu muse in head wants Gray… dont get it, other than he's giving me a headache and I need to write it out. So this is pretty much shameless smut. Not much plot. Also lack of real world limitations._

_You've been warned._

* * *

It had been planned to be a calm, relaxing, easy day, or thats what Gray Fullbuster had wanted it to be. But being whom he was, and the people he was around, that never happened often. Deep into the book he was reading he was, an iced-tea sitting nearby upon the coffee table that sat near his sofa, the raven haired Ice-Mage did not hear much of anything, just relaxed out, shoes and socks removed, along with his jacket and shirt, leaving him in just his cargo pants, not out of place, but looking rather relaxed, completely relaxed, in fact. So it left him completely open and exposed when someone came through his window with a thud, wrenched the book away, and pressed warm lips upon his mouth when he yelled out a protest.

It was such a secret, _such a secret_, that not even the noisiest members of the guild knew about it, as Gray, and the person that was currently pressing tongue upon his lips to get him to open them, would never say a word to another living soul. Not to their best friends, not to their 'families' not to anyone.

If anyone knew that Gray, and a certain pink haired rival of his engaged in things like this, hell would break lose. There wasn't even anything to it, just a little fun every now and then, and Gray had fast learnt that you never denied a Dragon Slayer 'on heat'.

But Natsu, whose hands were working quick to rip of the jacket he had started taking to wearing, had visited Gray each time after that one drunken night of exploration, burning with feelings he didn't quite understand but only knowing one way to get rid of them, so when they came, he would tell a certain blue furred exceed to go and spend time with someone else, and since another Dragon Slayer and her own exceed had so much interest for Happy, it no longer became hard to get rid of him.

"Natsu, slow down." Gray would grunt out in a space between the Dragon Slayer's furious kisses, trying to shift himself around a little, groaning out at the warm hands of the pinkette that were now running down his front seeing as he had finished with the top half of his clothing, that had been thrown away, knocking over the glass of tea and getting soaked up in the black fabric of his jacket.

"Cant. Want it now." Was the growled out reply from the Dragon Mage, whose nails raked down Gray's sides in almost warning, that he wasn't slowing, wasn't stopping. "Need it now." He growled out again, lips moving away from lips to bite and nibble at jawline and earlobes.

"Fuck." The Ice Mage groaned, arching up into bare chest a little, eyes closing languidly, arching up into the body above him, hands snapping around him from where they had fell when the book had been taken away, wracking down his back and leaving nail tracks, moving his neck around to give the pinkette more reach, something scared over, small, but noticeable enough if you were this close becoming exposed as Natsu's lips crashed down on it, sucking and nipping, opening up the mark once more. His mark upon the Ice Mage.

"Do you have to be so rough, flame brain?" Gray would growl out, hands still making tracks down Natsu's back, reaching his ass and giving it a rough squeeze before moving around to the front, hand palming his crotch while the other fiddled with his belt, the only answer he gained from the pinkette was a growl like moan, he really should have known better than to get answers from Natsu when he was like this, people saw him getting crazy animal like when he got mad, but this was just a whole different level, it made the raven haired male curious if all Dragon Slayers were like this, but he wasn't about to ask, no way, no how. Crying out a little low as sharp fang like teeth bit into his neck Gray would groan low, arching into the body above him again, warm hands tugging at his pants and belt to get them off.

"Faster." Was the growled word that came from the pinkette, bucking downwards into Gray's hand and then pushing that hand upon his own crotch, the grinding action that Natsu took making him moan low once more, a similar sound leaving Natsu's lips on his neck, sucking hard, making sure that mark was going to be bright and red when they were done. "N-Na-Natsu, h-how am I g-gonna hide that?" He growled, but once again got no real reply.

And it seemed that Gray had not been moving 'fast enough', as with a long lick upon the mark that had been made, Natsu's body burst to flame for but a second, burning away the remaining clothing that both males had. "Oh, great idea, idiot." Gray groaned, rolling his eyes a little, until he realised that his hand was resting palm on Natsu's hardened length and back upon his own, and that the Slayer was _still_grinding, making him cry out a little, pleasure slowly leaking into the more lucid parts of his mind and tainting them over too, eyes going hazed with lust as hands quickly moved, pushing the tanned body above him up and over, so that places where switched, with now Gray over top and Natsu underneath, who gave a small wiggle and odd mewl sound. It was odd, that Natsu would come to Gray like that, strong, demanding, but it always ended up this way, the Dragon Slayer squirming under the Ice Mage, looking up at him with lust filled submissive eyes. "G-Gray~" He groaned, arching upwards and grinding _yet again_, this time crotch upon crotch. It was beginning to become too much.

As if feeling the same, Natsu would shift himself once again, spreading his legs open as wide as he could and lifting his ass up off the couch a little, giving a rather needy, and pitiful whine, hands diving into raven hair, tugging him down for yet another kiss, this time coaxing Gray's cool tongue into his warm mouth, to suckle and wrap his own around it, waiting for what was to come in, what he hopped, was a few seconds. Really, it had been quite awhile since Natsu had come to him like this, a good few months at the very least, and what he was asking him to do was far from wise, but looking into those hazed hazel eyes Gray could only groan, letting his eyes flick shut again and line himself up, pressing in with a hiss as Natsu pulled back and cried out.

But when he stopped all Gray was given was a harsh sounding growl and animalistic hiss, telling him to keep going with a clash of teeth, to which the Ice Mage complied, taking slow process as he rolled his hips slowly into the body under him, inner walls slowly laxing just enough as Natsu lay there with his lower body arched up, eyes clenched shut, in a mixture of pain and pleasure, rolling his hips slowly in time until the pain faded into a look of raw pleasure, a whining beg leaving his lips for the other male to go faster, slamming his hips a little faster on his own so that Gray would, and it was hard not to comply, rolling harder and faster, hands moving to hips so that he could slam the Dragon Slayer in perfect time, smirking a little at the look on his face, leaning down over his ear. "You like it, don't you~?" He growled, to which Natsu would only whine, maybe that was why he submitted, Gray became rather dominating.

Slaps of skin and cries of pleasure echoed around the room, along with cracks of wood that made up the couch, creaking in time to the hard movements the males were making, Natsu's eyes clenched shut and hands in Gray's hair as he tugged him slightly in time, his member pulsing hard and fast as, with the close contact, every time Gray moved the tip would rub along his defined front, while Gray groaned loudly with every new pound, shifting his aim around for a spot that he knew would make Natsu almost scream, and when he found it, that odd roar like scream leaving the pinkette's lips, he would pound it without pause, whispering words of unadulterated dirty talk into the Dragon Mage's ear as he did so.

Natsu was seeing stars, and with a low roar his body would start to shake, hold on Gray's hair failing as his arms fell to his sides, as best as they could upon the couch, one dropping off the edge and the other getting stuck upon the back, before eyes would snap open and another scream like roar would leave his lips, climax reached and cum exploding over the body above him, lips whining in begs for Gray to do the same. "A-Ah. P-Please!" He whined, rolling out in his own orgasam before Gray reached his, giving that odd noise again as Gray threw his head back, sweat flying and cum filling Natsu's hole so deep that it started to leak out as he rode out his own.

Panting hard, both males, as movement came to a stop, Natsu's eyes would slowly flutter before a flush that wasn't from arousal came over his face, something that Gray became used to seeing. "I d-did it a-again, didnt I?"


End file.
